The Chlamydia trachomatis laboratory core will: 1) provide purified organisms, perform microbiological and DNA amplification detection methods, and determine serum and local antibody levels for Project 1 (Dorothy Patton, Principal Investigator); 2) perform in vitro MIC and MBC assays with developed or novel antimicrobial compounds against C. trachomatis for Project 2 (Charles lsaacs, P.I.); 3) infect organotypic tissue cultures with C. trachomatis and determine MIC levels in these "raft" cultures for anti-chlamydial compounds for Project 3 (James McDougall, P. I.); and 4) assess the mode of action of novel anti- chlamydial compounds identified in these studies. The C. trachomatis laboratory core will perform the highly specialized microbiological detection methods and serological analysis for chlamydia, techniques which are not available in routine microbiology laboratories. Since the laboratory core has been integrally involved with the development and application of DNA amplification methods for C. trachomatis, this laboratory has gained considerable expertise with these very new technologies. The laboratory core has also carried out MIC and MBC determinations for various antibiotics against chlamydia, also building much expertise in this very specialized area. All of these techniques are essential for several of the projects in this application and their provision in a core laboratory will ensure that they will be carried out by technically experienced personnel in an economical manner.